


Climbing

by setmeonfireplease



Series: The Story of the Tucks [1]
Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: I kinda wanted to delve into a part of the story of the tucks, I'm sorry I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be writing here, Miles Centric tbh, Pre Musical, See what I did there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmeonfireplease/pseuds/setmeonfireplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is climbing the tall old oak tree that sits in Miles’ backyard. He’s shouting excitedly to Thomas, who stands at the trunk. Thomas is staring up at Jesse in awe and wonderment. He admires Jesse, hopes he’s just like him when he grows older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. This is the first part out of five.

Jesse is climbing the tall old oak tree that sits in Miles’ backyard. He’s shouting excitedly to Thomas, who stands at the trunk. Thomas is staring up at Jesse in awe and wonderment. He admires Jesse, hopes he’s just like him when he grows older.

Miles wishes that his son didn’t want to emulate his younger brother. Jesse, though kind and joyful, is reckless. He doesn’t think before he speaks or acts. He gets himself into dangerous situations. He's almost lost his life more than once. Miles constantly finds himself worrying about him. He didn’t think his heart could handle the type of stress that he knows will come it if Thomas ends up as wild as that.

Jesse is climbing the tree, and Thomas is trying to as well now. Miles gets up from the bench he’s sitting on.

“Thomas don’t do that!” He says loudly. Thomas turns around to face him, a pout already on his face.

“But Pops –”

“No buts’. It’s dangerous. Maybe when you’re older,” Miles states resolutely. He isn’t looking at Thomas. He’s staring at the tree branch that sticks out right above his head. He knows Thomas has his puppy dog face on, and Miles has always been . . . well less than firm when it comes to that look.

Jesse is climbing the tree, and Thomas is staring up at him jealously now. Miles can tell he wants to be up there with him, wants to have another fun adventure with fun Uncle Jesse. Part of Miles wishes that he could be as fun, as wild, and as reckless as Jesse is. The rest of Miles knows he can't be the wild card of the family, however.

He has a son who he needs to keep safe now.

He has a foolish younger brother who needs to keep safe.

Pa can’t keep up with Jesse anymore, can’t follow him through his adventures and save him if something goes wrong. Ma can usually keep him in line well enough, but someone needs to watch out for him when she's not around.

“Come on, Miles! Let him have some fun! You climbed trees taller than this when you were his age!” Jesse calls out from his spot high up in the tree. He’s sitting on a particularly thick branch and even from this far away, Miles can see his cocky smile.

“Yes, and I almost got myself killed! He’s not climbing the tree!” Miles snaps. Jesse rolls his eyes – Miles can’t exactly see it, but he can feel it.

Jesse is climbing the tree, trying to get even higher now. Maybe it's to prove a point, or maybe it's to try and get away from the argument he knows will unfold if he stays and responds. Miles finds himself rolling his eyes now, and calls Thomas over.

Thomas comes reluctantly. He has a frown on his young face. Miles distracts him from his tree climbing disappointments with promises of fishing the next weekend, just the two of them. Thomas quickly perks up.

Rose comes out onto the back porch to announce that dinner is almost ready so everybody better start washing up. There’s a loud groan from Jesse, to which she chuckles in response. She goes back in before he can really start complaining.

Miles has always been grateful that Rose finds his loud and hyper brother more amusing than annoying. Some days he really feels like punching him and needs some convincing not to.

Jesse is climbing the tree, but backwards this time. He’s moving quickly, too impatient to be cautious.

“Hurry up and come down from the tree already!” Miles calls out as he sends Thomas in to wash his hands.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Jesse yells as he makes his way down. Miles turns around as he hears Rose call “Diner’s on the table!” from inside the house.

Jesse is climbing the tree, and then he isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought and have a wonderful day!


End file.
